Love During Life or Death Situations
by Sharingan000
Summary: I'm Angela, but call me Angel. I've been best friends with Rudy since we were born. But as we grew older, I became unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Then out of nowhere, monsters come in. WTF! Rudy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Love During Life or Death Situations**

**Summary:** I'm Angela, but call me Angel. I've been best friends with Rudy since we were born. But as we grew older, I became unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Then out of nowhere, monsters come in. WTF?! Rudy/OC

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Monster Squad, but only Angel. But I freakin' love Rudy and how badass he is! **

**Chapter One:**

Third POV

Horace was eating candy bar and reading a comic book while walking across the schoolyard when two bullies walked up to him.

They begin to pretend to have a news report about 'why Fat Kid is so fat?'. They throw how candy bar to the ground and stomp on it, as well as ripping his comic book apart.

"You're an asshole." Horace said through his teeth. The lead bully, E.J. pushed his shoulder roughly.

"What'd you say, faggot?! What'd you say?!" E.J. yelled.

"I said you're an asshole." Horace said through his teeth, but louder this time. E.J. pushed Horace to the ground and began to hit his face repeatedly.

All the other kids shouts and E.J.'s punch stopped when two people rolled in on bikes. Not just any people, the two coolest people in junior high; Rudy and Angel.

Both wore black leather jackets, but Angel's hand wings sewed on the back of hers, and she wore jean cut offs instead of regular jeans like Rudy. Both wore sunglasses which they pushed to the top of their heads in unison. They also wore black leather fingerless gloves on their hands.

Other students and school would consider them good-looking. Rudy had black hair that was slicked back with grease, and his brown eyes had a look of authority and business in them; Angel was tan with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes that showed the same authority as Rudy.

"Hey Rudy, Angel." E.J. said nervously as he watched Rudy light a match for the cigarette in Angel's mouth.

"E.J." Rudy said nonchalantly, Angel just squinting to him.

"See you met our friend Horace," Angel said as she took a drag from the smoke and looked to the tear faced boy she mentioned. "You okay?"

Horace nodded, tears still falling and taking deep breaths to calm down. _Poor kid, _Angel thought. _Doesn't deserve the bullying. I'm gonna make sure to look after him and teach him to stand up for himself._

"Ya dropped your candy bar." Rudy stated, pointing to said bar on the ground.

"Rudy, I'm not-" E.J. tried to say, but he was cut off when Rudy shushed him.

"Eat up." Angel said nodding to the bar.

"Rudy, Angel." E.J. pleaded, his voice cracking.

"Eat up." The two said sternly in a louder voice.

E.J. reluctantly knelt to the ground and picked up the dirt covered candy bar, looking up to the two who nodded.

He stood up straighter with the candy bar in his hand. He held it up and at the candy bar with a grimace of disgust. Horace was no longer crying and breathing hard, but standing behind him with a smug grin. The two coolest kids in the school just saved him.

Angel's POV

So after we helped Horace out from getting beaten senseless, Rudy and I just ride around the neighborhood on our bikes. My cancer stick was still in my mouth and I was taking occasional drags from it and letting the smoke of my nose. I felt like a dragon about to breath fire.

We slow down when we hear someone calling our names. We turn around Sean, Patrick, Horace, and a little girl I would see walk around the elementary school. They were running all the way to us.

"Rudy, Angel." Sean called out.

"Hi Sean, Patrick, Horace." Rudy greeted.

"Hi boys, how you doing Horace, after the incident?" I asked him. Horace was now smiles and chubby cheeks with dimples.

"I'm great, thankful really for what you did. You guys saved my life." He said excitedly.

"Don't worry 'bout it." I said.

"So what'd you need?" Rudy asked.

"Well, we have this monster club in the treehouse in my backyard. And we were wondering if you wanted to join." Sean said with hope in his voice. Rudy and I turned to each other and I waved him closer to me. We both leaned over our handlebars and whispered so only we could hear each other.

"We should do it." Rudy said.

"I agree, we got nothing else to do. Plus it could keep E.J. and his goon away from hurting them. After what just happened, I'm worried for them and I don't want to see them get hurt." I explained. He nodded and we stood straighter, looking to the three in front of us.

"Alright, what do we gotta do?" Rudy asked. The three boys before us exchanged looks and turned back to us.

"Monster test." They said in unison. I saw the little girl was playing with a stuffed dog and putting a flower crown on it's head.

"And who's this little one?" I asked them. They glanced back at the little girl who looked up at us.

"This is Phoebe, my little sister." Sean said. She smiled shyly and waved at us. I smiled back and gave her a wave. "Come on, let's go to the tree house."

We began to walk to Sean's house with him and his sister in the lead. Occasionally bringing something up to talk about. I mostly talked to Phoebe who knew things she's not supposed to, much to Rudy's amusement who wouldn't stop snickering when she said she would 'beat the shit out of them if they didn't let the join the club', her words not mine.

We got to Sean's house and climbed up the ladder, all except Phoebe who wasn't allowed. Rudy sat at the window platform and I laid down on a mattress nearby.

Sean, Patrick, Horace, and another kid named Eugene with his dog Pete came up and sat on the floor between where Rudy and I sat. They asked us questions about monsters and we answered them.

"Two ways to kill a vampire." Horace asked us. Rudy looked to be in thought for a moment.

"Uh, stake through the heart."

"Right, what else?" Horace said. Rudy was busy looking out the window at something. I looked out the other window by me and saw what he was looking at. Patrick's older sister, which Rudy didn't know about, was undressing. Seriously, that slut always leaves her window open. She needs to learn about covering up for others sake.

"Rudy, are you gonna listen or look out the window?" Sean asked annoyed. "Rudy, c'mon, it's a monster test. It's important okay."

Rudy rolled his eyes, annoyed, but looked away from the window, and the slut, and nodded, leaning against the wall.

"Second way to kill a vampire." Sean asked.

"Daylight." I spoke up.

"Sunlight, haha." Horace said smiling. I rolled my eyes and literally face-palmed.

"Seriously? What other kind of light is there?" I asked him in disbelief. Horace just shrugged and sat back. "And there's actually three ways, cut off their heads or burn them. Always works in the movies or books." I said pulling another cigarette out and putting it to my mouth. Rudy tossed my his box of matches and I lit my cigarette.

"Okay next question: is Frankenstein the name of the monster or the guy that created it?" Patrick asked.

"The guy." Rudy and I said in unison. A knocking rang through the house and Sean opened the door. Phoebe's head popped out the opening.

"Can't you read?" He exclaimed to his sister, referring to the door which said 'No Girls'.

"Mom said you have to let me in or else it's prescription." Phoebe exclaimed in her cute high pitched voice. I smiled at her determination of getting into the tree house.

"That's discrimination jerkoid. Prescriptions drugs, which you're on if you think you're getting up here." Sean said, correcting her choice of words. Despite her protests and whines. Sean closed the door.

"Two ways to kill a werewolf." He asked, still peeved about Phoebe.

"Silver bullet." Rudy said.

"And?" Sean asked, to which Rudy gave them a look.

"That's it, shoot him with a silver bullet." My childhood best friend said.

"Nope, sorry Rudy."

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat, bringing all attention to me.

"Well, you surely can't make him explode, 'cause his rapid healing will just put him back together. If you knew how, you could cut his heart out or even stab him with something made of silver. Or if you really knew about this stuff, you could find wolfsbane and cure him from his eternal moon curse." I explained with a matter-of-factly tone. All the guys jaws dropped, and Pete had a paw to his face as if he were face palming sort of.

"How do you know so much about monsters?" Patrick asked. I just shrugged.

"I watch a lot of movies and read a lot of books believe it or not." I told them. Rudy nodded with a grin on his face.

"She does. I've even seen her reading her school textbooks before the start of lessons. She helps me with homework and schoolwork since we have all our classes together." He told them. I just shrugged and took a drag from my cancer stick.

"Sean, Phoebe dinner!" Their mom called. Sean opened the hatch door and climbed down the ladder.

"Wait, are we in ot what?" Rudy shouted impatiently. Horace, Eugene, Patrick, and Pete left the treehouse, leaving Rudy and I sitting in our spots. I sighed, laid back on the mattress with a hand behind my head and took a drag from my smoke.

"Who knows if we're in or not. I just need somewhere else to be other than at home where I'm just sitting, reading, eating, sleeping, or watching shows, while the two house owners I call parents are out working late." I said.

"Hey, you still got me." Rudy said.

"Yeah well, you're Rudy." He feigned hurt, but recovered and took my smoke from my mouth. "Hey!" I exclaimed sitting up.

Rudy just smirked and took a drag. I sighed annoyed and rolled my eyes, falling back onto the bed.

"I'm going home. It's getting late and I'm hungry." I said standing up and fixing my jacket.

"Can I crash at your place?" He asked. Sometimes when he didn't feel like staying at his house, he would come over to my place and sleepover. He even has a dresser of his clothes at my place. The same goes for his house and my clothes, I hope he doesn't go through my underwear.

"Sure. Come on." I said. I opened the hatch and just hopped down, landing on my feet. Rudy closed the hatch and climbed down, hopping off the last two rungs.

We walked to the front of the house where we left our bikes. We hopped onto our bikes and pedaled home, I did a couple wheelies on the way.

We got to my house and I pulled the key out of my bra, which made Rudy smirk. I made a face at him and unlocked the door. My parents car wasn't in the driveway so they weren't home.

We got in and walked to my room. It was a large room with a queen size bed that had grey and white bed sheets with a forest green duvet and grey pillow cases. There were posters of zombies, vampires, werewolves, wolves, and other stuff hanging on the walls. I had a desk that looked to be like the ones they used in the military that could fold into a trunk.

I got a black tank top, blue and white boxer shorts, and black no-show socks from my dresser and went to the bathroom to change. I changed real quick and went back to my room, just in time to see Rudy pull on a white wifebeater, he was also wearing red and black pajama pants.

I hung my leather jacket on my desk chair and put my other clothes in the hamper.

Rudy crawled into bed as I shut the light off, the light of the moon shining from the window through the open blinds. We trusted each other enough not to do anything stupid. Even when we woke up holding each other, we wouldn't care.

"Night Rudy." I whispered.

"Night Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I woke up to recessive ringing. It was the doorbell. I heard Rudy groaning form beside me. He had his arm around my waist and mine was on his chest while my head was in the crook of his neck.

I sat up with a groan, rubbing my eyes and looking at the clock on my bedside table. What the fuck, it's like one o'clock in the morning.

This made me groan louder. I stood form bed and grabbed the wooden baseball bat, walking out the hall, heading the the front door. I opened the door to reveal Sean who was fidgeting in place.

"What the hell, Sean? Do you know what time it is? It's tomorrow." I said in an aggravated tone. I heard Rudy's footsteps behind me and he walked up to where I stood.

You guys need to hurry. It's an emergency, meet me at the treehouse." Sean said before jogging off.

"You better have a goddamn good reason for waking us up!" I called out, not even caring if I wake anyone else up.

"Come on, we better go see what he wants. He looked pretty scared about something." Rudy said, taking the bat from my hands and putting it on the couch.

I nodded and let him take my hand, guiding me back to my room. I liked the feeling of him holding my hand. He doesn't know this, but ever since we started junior high, I started to develop a small crush on him. As we got older, that crush turned into love. Yeah I said it, I'm in love with my childhood best friend Rudy.

We got to my room and we put our clothes on, not caring if we saw each other in our underwear, or in my case bra. I got changed into green shorts, light brown knee sock that I would fold up, a black tank top, a denim vest with camouflage pockets, and black boots.

I saw that Rudy changed to jeans, still in his wifebeater, a black and red button up, and his leather jacket.

We walked out of the house, locking it up, and rode our bikes back to Sean's house. As the wind blew in my face from the ride, I got a little more awake. But I could still feel the drowsiness.

We got to the treehouse and I managed to climb up the ladder, eyes all droopy. I sat on the bed with Rudy, resting my head on his shoulder. Horace, Eugene, and Pete were already here. I was nodding off a bit when I jolted awake by the sound of slamming. The noise was caused by Sean and Patrick who just got here. Getting comfortable, I took off my socks and boots.

They sat down and Sean wrote something on the chalkboard. He faced it to us and we saw what it said. "Okay, we're all here, what's the deal?" Horace asked.

"Yeah and what's the hell's monster squad?" Rudy asked.

"It's us, we're the monster squad." Sean exclaimed.

"Since when." I said in a grouchy voice.

"Since now." He replied.

"What's a squad?" Horace asked.

"It's kinda like Miami Vice I think." Patrick answered form beside him.

"Look," Sean said grabbing our attention. "I think there's monster, like real one's. I heard my dad talking on the phone to a guy down at the police station, there was a guy screaming that he was a werewolf and they shot him. Then there was a body disappearing from the corner van and the corner guy was dead."

"So, what he got shot and the werewolf took his body?" Horace asked.

"No you pinhead," Sean exclaimed, giving me a headache. "He was a werewolf!"

"But if they shot him…" Rudy started.

"It must've been regular bullets not silver ones." I cut in, my voice getting to normal and I was waking up, but I was still grouchy because of the headache.

"And I know this will sound pretty stupid, but a mummy disappeared from the museum tonight." Sean added.

"Mummy came in my house." Eugene said in his high pitched voice. I looked to him with a soft smile and took his small hand in mine as a sign of comfort. He squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile back.

"And you guys, Dracula might be here too." He said. We sat in silence until Patrick broke it.

"Ah man, Fat Kid farted." Then they started to argue. I groaned as my headache got worse and laid back on the bed, shoving in head in a pillow that I found nearby. The more they argued, the worse my headache got, I even whimpered and moaned in pain a few times. Rudy started to rub my back a bit for comfort.

"Hey!" Sean exclaimed, shutting them up and making my headache worse, and making me whimper again. "Haven't you guys been listening? The guys are dead, something's out there and it's killing people. And if it is monsters, then no one's gonna do anything but us." He sounded really annoyed.

"So what do we do?" Patrick asked.

"I think this book might be important," Sean said. I stuck my head out of the pillow and looked at the book in his hands. "It's Van Helsing's diary, my mom said they found it in the old house on Shadow Brick road, but I can't read it, it's all in German." Everyone sighed, then all heads turned to me.

"Don't look at me, I don't take German, just Spanish." I said shoving my head back in the pillow. My body was pretty much sinking into the bed; my left leg straight and my right leg bent so my knee was at spot near my abdomen.

"Yeah, for once something she doesn't know." I heard Rudy say. I kicked him in the back and was satisfied when I heard a grunt of pain.

"Hey, my sister takes German in high school." Patrick said. I spoke up again, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow, even with my headache.

"No she doesn't. She just goes around and let guys touch her tits."

"Your sister wouldn't happen to live next door would she?' Rudy asked.

"Yeah so what?" Patrick answered. I could here Rudy's eyes pop and his jaw drop.

"That girl's you sister?" He asked. Not looking up, I put a hand to Rudy's shoulder and pushed him down to sit as I felt the bed shift a minute ago as he sat forward.

"Down boy."

"Guys," Sean called out. "Are we a monster squad or what?" He placed his hand out and the guys stacked theirs on top. Sitting up and reaching over Rudy's shoulder, I put my hand on his. Pete put his paw on top of mine.

"How does a dog get up here anyway?" Rudy asked. This made me laugh a little. But I stopped once a pounding started in my head. With a grimace, I removed my hand from the stack and place it to my temples.

"Sean you got any aspirin?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute." I heard the hatch open and close.

Moaning in pain, I laid back down on the bed and hugged the pillow closer. Rudy began to rub my back again. Every now and then, the throbbing would get the little worse and I would whimper or hiss in pain.

Finally Sean came in with a bottle of water, a blanket, and aspirin. Rudy helped me to sit up and gave me a couple pills. I put both in my mouth and washed it down with water. I settled back down on the bed and covered myself with the blanket.

"I don't think I'm going to my place. I don't want to risk falling off my bike and getting a concussion." I said to them. "And I'm glad tomorrow is a Saturday."

"Go ahead, I'm gonna walk around town for a bit." I heard Rudy say. "We're gonna be staying here for the night."

"By the way, Rudy. What were you doing at Angel's house?" Sean asked.

"That's none of your goddamn business, Monster boy." I said. And soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, it was to the sound of birds chirping and the sun blinding me through the window at the foot of the bed. I sat up, my head still throbbing for some reason. I groaned at the horrible feeling and held my head in my hands. I saw the bottle of water and the aspirin nearby and I took another two pills.

I ran my fingers through my hair to get rid of the knots and put it in a loose ponytail. I slipped my socks and boots on. My socks went to my knees when I put the boots on, so I just moved them down a bit so they were gathered at the top of my boots.

I climbed down the ladder to see Phoebe playing with her stuffed dog which she explained to me was named Scraps. I sat beside her with my arms wrapped around my knees.

"Why aren't you with Rudy?" She asked with curiosity on her face.

"I got a really bad headache, so I decided to stay here and at least get better." I told her.

"Are you getting better?" I nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I took medicine for the pain. So I'll be better soon once it starts to kick in."

We sat in silence by the small river in front of us. Phoebe was playing with Scraps when a shadow covered us. I turned around to see something, or someone I didn't expect to see.

Rudy's POV

We just got back to Sean's house. During the walk, Sean, Horace, and Patrick explained to me what the 'Scary German Guy' said as he translated the journal. Eugene and Pete were walking behind us.

We made it to the backyard where I saw Phoebe and Angel jog out from the house. My heart skipped a bit whenever I saw Angel. She doesn't know this, but I've loved her since we started junior high.

I love the way her smiles always brighten up the room. The way she doesn't take shit from anybody. The way she stands up for anyone who needs help. She's the greatest girl I've ever known. I don't know what I'd do without her. But I know she would never go out with me, she is my best friend after all. She might even think of me as a brother for all I know.

"You guys!" Phoebe shouted. She ran up to Sean, trying to get his attention. But when it didn't work, she bit him hard on his hand.

"Ow god," He exclaimed in pain. "You but me, you brat. I'm tellin' mom on you." Oh yeah, real mature, Sean.

"Would ya look?" Phoebe said, pointing to the tree. Form behind the tree, a huge figure walked out. But the thing is, it was the Frankenstein monster. While Angel and Phoebe stayed where they were, us guys and dog ran and hid behind the trashcans and bushes.

Phoebe and Angel walked to either side of the monster and held his hand, or finger in Phoebe's case.

"It's okay guys, he's friends with us." Phoebe called out. "C'mon don't be such chicken shit." Angel smiled at Phoebe's words. Her smile made her beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful now, but her smile just amplified her beauty.

Sean decided to be the man and come out of hiding. He slowly and cautiously walked to the Frankenstein monster.

"Are…. Are you dead?" He asked looking up at it.

"Dead.." It repeated.

"Does mom know about him?" He asked his little sister and my Angel.

"No," Angel said, shaking her head.

"Only us." Phoebe finished.

"Hey guys, get over here, he's great." Sean exclaimed, tapping the monster on his arm. The monster looked at his arm and did the same, but he hit to hard, making Sean fall on his back.

"Now can I be in the monster club?" Phoebe asked.

Angel's POV

"I can't believe it, the Frankenstein monster is in our clubhouse." Sean said.

"He's pretty good company. When Phoebe or I would talk, he would sit and listen, often making small comments sometimes." I said.

"We taught him to talk." Phoebe exclaimed excited.

"Scr-apps." Frank, which is what I'm calling him now, said slowly holding Scraps out. "Bo...gus. Gim-me a br-eak."

"Huddle up guys," Patrick said. We leaned closer to each other so we could talk. "You guys, we have to get an adult. I mean, Sean your dad's a cop so-"

"No way," Sean said cutting him off. "They'll probably lock him up in a cage or dissect him."

"Or put him on TV." Horace cut in excitedly.

"Don't you dare touch him." I growled at him.

"Guys," Rudy spoke up. "Check it out." He held out a box that said Frankenstein monster on the side. Frank opened the box to reveal a mask that sorta looked like him.

Frank took a close look at it and threw it to the floor as if it were a plague. He touched his own face and looked to us. He pointed to himself with a sad look.

"S-scary?" He asked. This almost brought tears to my eyes. He's not a monster, just someone who was misunderstood. I walked from my seat next to Rudy and sat next to him. I took his hand in my own and looked him in the eye.

"You're not scary, Frank. Or a monster. People are just afraid of what they don't know or by what people look like. They never see the personality in them. And I see a good person and friend in you, Frank." I told him. He smiled to me and roughly pulled me in for a hug.

The impact knocked the wind out of me and I was gasping for air. But soon, I got my breathing back to normal and wa hugging back.

"You guys," Horace spoke up. "If Frank is real, then the others must be too."

"Then we have a lot of work to do." Sean said. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

The next day, Rudy, Sean, Patrick, Horace, and I rode our bikes to school. But I let Horace borrow my bike and had to ride with Rudy behind him.

During wood shop class, Rudy was making wooden arrows and I was helping out. Next we went to metal class and started to make silver bullets with the silverware that Sean swiped from his moms cabinet. I took the bullets and shoved them in my bra when class was over.

"Rudy, I'll be right back. I have something at my house that might come in handy." I told him once school was out.

"Then I'm coming with you." He said sternly. I decided not to argue.

We rode to my house and unlocked it. I led him to the basement where most of our stuff was. I looked around the boxes and spots of the basement till I found what I was looking for.

When my dad got back from a business trip in Japan, the owner of a company he was having a meeting with gave him a samurai sword and a dagger. The blades of the weapons were pure silver made by old blacksmiths.

I picked the sword up and unsheathed it. Holding the blade out in front of me with both hands, I watched as the light from the basement reflected from it. I've used this sword on some fruits I threw up in the air in the backyard a few times, but I've never actually used it on anyone. And now's my chance.

We left my house and met back up at the clubhouse where we'd tell each other the plan and what we have to do.

"Okay, Rudy and Patrick, you have to find a virgin girl so she can read the inscription in german. Horace, Angel, Frank, Eugene, and I are going to Shadow Brick Road to try and find the amulet. Phoebe, try and get an adult who will believe us to help." Sean instructed.

"Got it." Rudy said.

"Oh no." Patrick said putting a hand to his head. We split into our assigned groups and went to where we were instructed.

By night time, Sean, Patrick, and I were hidden in the bushes with Frank behind a huge tree next to us, spying on the house. We finally decided to go into the mansion.

As Sean opened the door slowly, I held the hilt of my sword. We walked in quietly, Frank behind us all standing in the doorway. Eugene held onto the back of my black leather floor length trench coat.

"This place is really creepy." Horace whispered. There were huge cobwebs on every corner of the house and it was really dusty. "Well, no amulet. Let's go." He said sounding desperate. Sean and I stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"Look," Sean said. "We got two consolations; number 1) Frankenstein and Angel's on our side, number 2) my dad's a cop, and if anyone fools around with us, he kicks their ass." We turned to look at my second best friend still in the doorway. "Hey Frankie, c'mon."

Frank walked in all the way and the floorboards creaked under his weight. Uh oh. A loud noise erupted and the ceiling fell down on top of Frank, pinning him to the ground making him go motionless.

Oh no, Frank was my best friend. It was fun to teach him to talk and point things out to him and what they were. He was a great listener and was just misunderstood by everyone.

"Frank!" I called out to him, tears welling in my eyes. I tried to move the boards away and help him.

"Don't." Sean said.

"But what do we do, Sean? The monster…" Horace said desperately.

"Don't call him a monster." I stated sternly. He wasn't a monster, never a monster.

"But what if he's dead?" Horace asked, looking to Sean and I.

"Then he died to help us," Sean answered. "Now look, I'm the leader of this squad, so listen up. He said Dracula knows we're here, so let's just try to find the amulet and get the hell outta here."

I looked back to Frank, traitor tears falling. Now, I've only cried a few times in my fifteen years, but these tears are for my friend. I put my hand over Frank's which was sticking out from the broken boards.

A scream and growls brought me out of my stupor. I saw a werewolf crouching in between Sean and Horace, Eugene, Pete, and I.

"Kick him in the nards!" Sean shouted.

"He's a wolf, he doesn't have nards!" Horace shouted back.

"Just kick him in the nards!" Horace did as Sean said a kicked the wolfman right where it hurts, making him hunch over in pain.

"Wolfman's got nards." Horace said in awe. I pushed him behind me and pulled my sword out.

Acting quickly, I swung my sword, taking off his right arm completely. I did the same for his left arm and then swung at his neck.

"He's not dead, but he's down. We have to act fast." I exclaimed. I took Eugene's hand and the five of us ran down the hall.

Sean opened one door, yelling out, "Jesus!" Down the hall was three of Dracula's brides, hissing loudly and holding their hands out to us. We moved to run down the other hall but stopped once we saw Dracula pop out of nowhere. The hall in which we came from had the wolfman who was healed with his head and arms back on.

"We're gonna die!" Horace yelled out. I held my sword out in front of me with both hands, ready to strike. Suddenly, there was a loud squeaking and the floor beneath us disappeared, making us fall.

"Jesus fucking christ!" I yelled out in pain. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Horace said.

We stood up and dusted ourselves off. I looked around the underground cave we were in and saw a huge hole in the wall, it was a cave. In the cave was a bunch of crucifixes of every shape and size. Beyond that was a small stone pillar with a giant gem which was shining brighter than the emerald city.

"Is that it?" I asked Sean. He nodded. I sheathed my sword back in and walked up to the amulet.

"Whoever lived here really didn't want Dracula to get it." I heard Horace said.

"No shit Sherlock." I said at the same time Sean said "Thank you Captain Obvious."

I grabbed the amulet and held it in my hand. I walked out of the cave and held it up. "I got it!" I exclaimed.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my throat and choked me. I was trying to breath and reach for my sword. I saw that Dracula was the one who grabbed me, he demanded "Give it to me!"

Horace came up and shoved pizza in his face, burning the vamp. I smelled something like burnt garlic.

"C'mon let's go!" I yelled. We all ran and got back upstairs, avoiding Dracula's brides and the wolfman.

We made it outside where we stood breathless. I rubbed my neck which was really sore right now. A roofless truck pulled up with Phoebe in the passengers seat. "You guys, I got scary german guy to help us!" She yelled.

"Mr. Dragovich?" I called out, bringing his attention.

"Angela, it's good to see you again." He said. I turned to see Rudy, Patrick on their bikes with his sister Lisa.

"Oh good, the cavalry's here." Horace said in relief.

"Yeah, we figured you guys were in trouble." Rudy said, mostly looking at me.

"It was awesome, I saw Dracula and I kicked wolfman in the nards. But Angel got her sword and cut his arms and legs off, but he healed back together…" Horace started to ramble.

"Yeah yeah, you can tell 'em about it later." Sean said cutting him off, then he turned to Patrick. "Is she a virgin?"

"Why don't you put it on 6 o'clock news you little shit." Lisa said in her annoying voice in an annoyed tone.

"Yes she is." He answered.

"Perhaps we should all go back to my place for some pie." Mr. Dragovich suggested hopefully. I took this moment to look at the amulet in my hands. The crystal was at least the size of half my hand, there were two dragons around the edge of it. It was glowing brightly green, so bright it reminded me of my eyes.

"Guys, the book was right." Sean spoke up. "Don't you see? It's all true, we found the amulet but now the monsters are after us. We have to go somewhere with a lot of people."

"Church." Patrick spoke up.

"What?" Sean and I said.

"Church." He said again.

"He's right, there's a church in the town plaza." Dragovich said.

"Great, monsters hate religious stuff." Sean said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Angel's POV

We all jumped into the truck and Dragovich drove off to get us to the church.

I held onto the amulet like it was the last piece of bread left on Earth. Rudy sat next to me and looked at my neck.

"What happened?" He said, reaching up to touch my neck. I winced in pain once he touched it.

"It's nothing." I said hoarsely. He gave me a look at this.

"Angel, your whole neck is practically bruised in the shape of a hand and there are claws marks at the sides giving you gills. Who did this?"

"The fucking bloodsucker almost choked me to death once I had the amulet in my hands. But Horace got him in the face with garlic seasoned pizza." I explained to him.

"Look, we got twenty minutes until midnight, if we pull this off, I'm gonna shit myself." Sean exclaimed, looking down at his wrist watch.

All of a sudden, Dragovich started to scream and the truck swerved. I looked to the back to see a mummy hanging onto the back of the truck, trying to get on. It was closest to Phoebe who was trying to get away.

We were all yelling and screaming, trying to get it off the truck. I was concerned for Phoebe, she was just a kid, she became like my little sister and best friend.

"Get me some wrap?" Rudy shouted. I reached up and grabbed some of its wrap. Passing it to Rudy, he started to tie it to an arrow. He took aim and shot it, attaching it to a tree. The mummy was quickly coming loose and soon he was as just old skull in the middle of the street.

"See yah later, band aid breath." Rudy said. This made me laugh a little, despite my sore throat. We all sat down and relaxed, Rudy and I leaning on each other.

He had his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist, burying my face in his shoulder. I was still trembling in fear and sadness.

"Where Frankenstein?" I heard Phoebe ask. I lifted my head and looked to her, tears coming back. Shaking my head, she looked to be in grief.

"He died helping us." I whispered. Rudy pulled me closer as I quietly cried for our lost friend.

We got to town square and pulled up to the church. We all hopped out and jogged up to the front doors. We tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. Rudy started to kick at the door.

"Don't kick the church, it's religious!" Sean exclaimed.

"It's locked is what it is." Rudy replied, turning to him.

"Well then," Sean said looking around. "I guess well have to do it out here." I took the amulet out of my pocket and grabbed Lisa's hand, putting it in her palm.

"Believe it or not, sister, but you're our only hope." I told her. She looked unsure and a little scared. "Hey, it's okay to be scared." I told her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked.

"Because 1) you're my friends sister and 2) you're gonna be a hero, my hero." I told her honestly.

"You guys…" I heard Phoebe call out. We all turned to where she was pointing, and there was Dracula's brides, slowly walking to us.

"Oh shit, c'mon read the book." Patrick said turning to his sister. I looked ahead nervously as the brides walked and hissed.

"Rudy where you going?" Sean asked him, he was walking with his bow in his hand and his quiver on his back, as well as a smoke in his mouth.

"I'm in the damn club, aren't I?" Rudy said sarcastically. He stood his ground and shot a wooden arrow through the chest of one of the brides who fell dead with blood pouring out of her mouth.

"I don't believe this." Patrick said in awe and fright. Phoebe was sitting in the truck clutching Scraps to her chest, Eugene was holding Pete close to him, and Lisa was struggling with her German and arguing with her brother and Dragovich.

"Sean lookout!" Horace called out, pointing to the sky. We turned around to see a bat flying in the air. We ducked it as it tried to claw at us. It was most definitely were heard and vampire bat crashed into the window of an abandoned building.

The shooter was Sean's dad who just arrived in a cruiser. "Dad!" Sean called out. "You stay there!" His dad shouted back, running to the building.

Lisa finally got the german right and was smiling widely. She was hopping up and down exclaimed, "I did it!" repeatedly. We looked around and nothing happened/

"Where's limbo?" I asked, walking to the trio.

"We just went through some major shit, so wheres the big limbo, thing?" Patrick exclaimed.

There were police cars speeding up to where Rudy was kneeling in front of the vampire corpses he killed. They were shooting at something that appeared from the alleyway, wolfman.

"You're not a virgin are you?" Patrick asked Lisa, who shook her head. I groaned and face-palmed. "No? No, what do you mean 'no'?"

"Well, Steve, but he doesn't count." She retorted as if it were nothing.

"Doesn't count?!" He yelled out in disbelief. EUgene walked up to Dragovich who looked down to him in question.

"Is she a version?" The little boy asked, pointing to me, bring all eyes on me. Dragovich looked at me with questioning eyes, I nodded with a blush that could rival a tomato.

Lisa passed me the amulet and I stood with Dragovich in front of the church as he pronounced what to say and I repeated it.

The bat swooped down and transformed into the lead bloodsucker himself. He began to walk slowly to the two of us. Cops tried to get to him, but he would just kill them, shock them with his power, or throw them in the air. The closer he got, the slower my reciting became and I began to hyperventilate and tears fell like a river.

"Come on, eyes on me." Dragovich motivated, but his eyes showed fear. Once Dracula stood in front of us, Dragovich walked to him to try and defend me, but got shocked unconscious to the ground.

Dracula walked up to me and wiped the tears on my face, then he grabbed my throat again and choked me, lifting me in the air. I couldn't breath and my legs became limp. I still had the amulet in my grip and behind my back.

"Angel! Angel, no!" I heard Rudy and Sean's cries. But they were either held back by cops of by Sean's dad from trying to save me.

"Give me the amulet, you bitch!" He demanded before bringing out his fangs and his glowing red and pale white eyes. I tried to pry his hands away from my throat, but I was becoming weaker by the minute.

All of a sudden, his grip on me loosened and he dropped me, making me fall the wrong way on my leg. I looked up to see Frank alive and well, holding Dracula by the back of his throat.

"Bo-gus." Frank said and threw Dracula a few feet away, landing on a cross, piercing it through his stomach.

I immediately hugged Frank as he hugged back. I pulled away and held his hand tightly. Dragovich came up to me and held my hand which had the amulet.

I continued reciting the last few words and I felt the amulet shaking in my hand. Dragovich took it and threw it away, making a huge wormhole appear. I picked up Phoebe form the truck and ran to a bench. So many things were being sucked in, cars, the brides bodies, the wolfman who was now human and dead with a silver bullet in his heart, the river monsters corpse which Horace shot, and other stuff.

I saw Dracula grab onto Sean who stabbed him with a stake and pulled to safety by Patrick who made a human chain with Horace, Eugene, Rudy, and Dragovich. Dracula was being pulled in by who I somehow knew to be Van Helsing. He sent a thumbs up Seans way who returned the gesture.

Frank was stumbling our way and fell to the ground. Phoebe and I grabbed his hands trying to make sure he doesn't get sucked in. I was crying like crazy. I didn't want to lose my friend again.

"No don't go!" Phoebe yelled.

"Frank, please don't leave us!" I shouted. We lost his grip and he floated away.

"Please don't go away Frankenstein!" Phoebe shouted throwing Scraps his way, he caught it and held it.

"Phoebe, Angel!" He shouted.

"Come back!" I shouted desperately.

"Bye!" He called out waving. And then he was sucked into limbo and the wormhole closed.

Phoebe and I were crying our eyes out. I grabbed Phoebe and pulled her into a tight hug, we just lost our best friend for good this time. We would never see her again.

"Phoebe!" I turned to see her mom running up to us. I let Phoebe go so she could get comfort from her mother.

I stood up and limped to the other by the church. I tripped on my bad leg, if it weren't for Rudy I would've fallen face first. As soon as he caught me, he hugged me for dear life. I did the same and began to cry again. We almost died and lost a good friend.

We pulled away when the sound of loud machines approached us. There were military guys in full suits with guns in their hands, there were even a couple tanks rolling in.

Eugene walked to someone who I presumed to be the general and they exchanged a couple words. We all walked to the general, Rudy helping me to walk.

"Would somebody tell me what the hell happened here?!" The general demanded.

"I can, sir." Sean said at the front of the group.

"And who are you?" General asked. Sean pulled something out of his shirt pocket and gave it to the general.

"We're the Monster Squad."

Then we all high fived, hugged, and cheered ourselves on. I was smiling widely at Rudy. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his.

Once I realized what I was doing, I pulled away with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry." I said quickly, my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not." Rudy said, before pulling me into another kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went to the sides of his face. I heard the others groan or make gag noises.

"Guys come on, Phoebe and Eugene don't need to see that." Patrick exclaimed. We didn't break the kiss, and I swatted them away.

Rudy and I pulled away with huge smiles on our faces. Police cruisers and ambulances pulled up and came out.

"Come on, let's get your leg and neck checked out." Rudy said, picking me up bridal style. I squeaked in surprise, but recovered by putting my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder.

He walked to an open ambulance and sat me down on the gurney outside. A woman came up to me and asked what the problem was.

"I was almost choked to death and my leg is messed up." I told her. She got to work and started to check my leg. I winced in pain as she touched the tender spots, Rudy held my hand throughout the whole thing.

"Well, it's not broken, but it is sprained. I'm gonna wrap it up real quick and give you crutches. Once that's done, I'm gonna check your neck." I nodded and her words and let her get to work.

She finished with my leg and put bandages on the claw marks on my neck. I took the crutches she gave me and promised her I wouldn't strain myself too much.

"So, that was some kiss." Rudy said flirtily. We were walking around since I wanted to get used to the crutches.. I raised an eyebrow and grinned seductively.

"Oh yeah, and since when did you have feelings for me?" I asked him, this made him smile a little.

"Ever since we started junior high, I developed a crush on you. I kept quiet because I didn't know if you felt the same way. But as we grew older, that crush grew into love." I looked at him with shock. "Angela Pierce, I am hopelessly in love with you."

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, pouring my emotions in it. I pulled away with a smile. "I love you too Rudy Lambert. **(A/N: I just got this off the guy who played him, I don't know Rudy's last name)**"

He smiled and we kissed again, both of us smiling into the kiss. "Get a room!" I heard Horace yell out. I didn't pull out of the kiss and gave him the finger.

We got into a couple cruisers and they dropped us off at Sean's house. Us kids and teenagers walked to the back to the treehouse. The treehouse was destroyed. Looked like an explosion. And I think I know who the responsible jackass is.

"Man, Dracula sure is a son of a bitch. I'm glad he's gone." Horace said angrily.

"Now we don't have a clubhouse." Patrick said devastated.

"We could use my house until we make a new one." I spoke up.

"Are you sure? What about your parents?" Sean asked. I just shrugged.

"My parents are always on business trips or gone all day for work. They don't care about what I do anymore." I said without emotion.

"Okay, I guess it could work." Sean said, Horace, Patrick, Phoebe, and Eugene nodding in agreement. "Rudy, please answer my question: why were you at Angel's house last night?" I sighed and so did Rudy.

"Well," I said. "I suppose you have the right to know." I said. "Are you ready?" They all nodded.

"I practically live there. Same goes for my house for Angel."

"So what, you guys like the perfect house couple or something?" Patrick asked. Rudy and I exchanged looks then nodded to the younger ones.

"I'm going home and putting ice on this bitch." I said referring to my neck. Rudy and I were dropped off at my place by a police cruiser. We still had our weapons with us.

I unlocked the door and we walked in, throwing our weapons to the floor and dropping ourselves on the couch beside each other. Exhaling deeply.

"Is this gonna be our new job?" I asked.

"Probably. There might still be vampires, werewolves, mummies. Maybe even the Loch Ness monster, demons, ghosts, and all that other stuff. Somebody's gotta do something about it." He answered.

"Well at least it's more exciting and better than the job my parents have. I wonder what the pay is?" This got a laugh out of Rudy.

"Who knows, babe." I smiled when he called me 'babe'. I stood up with my crutches.

"I'll be right back, love." I told him, moving to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some ice.

I walked in and got a glass from the cabinet. I walked to the fridge for water when I saw a note on the fridge. Pulling it off the magnet, I held it and read it.

'_Dear Angel,_

_Your mother and I have moved to London for our job. We decided to leave you behind because we couldn't take the responsibility of having to take care of you. We love you, it's just with work and everything going on in our lives, we can't be your parents anymore._

_Sincerely, Your mother and father_

_Richard and Hailey Pierce'_

I dropped the empty glass and didn't care if it smashed. I heard footsteps and Rudy came into the kitchen with a concerned look.

"What happened?" I didn't say anything, just gave him the note.

I leant my crutches against the fridge and clutched the kitchen island, tears burning my eyes. I blinked them away as best as I could.

"I'm so sorry, Angel." Rudy said.

"No it's okay. I understand, they can't take the responsibility and have to do their jobs." I said trying to keep the anger and grief in.

"Angel, I understand if you're upset and angry right now."

"Oh no," I said shaking my head. "It's cool. I actually don't need them. I learned to take care of myself since I was twelve." I began to tick my fingers when I said the next thing. "I learned to cook for myself. I learned to fight. I learned to fix a sink. I learned to ride a bike by myself. I learned everything about mechanics. I got a part time job to earn money. I learned to sword fight." By now, I had angry tears falling. "I learned everything by myself and I don't need their help!" I shouted to the door where they left from this house and my life for good. I was breathing hard and clenching my fists. "Why… Why don't they want me?" I asked myself. I started to sob and my shoulders shaked with the cries.

Rudy had a sad look on his face as he pulled me in for a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and held him. He whispered sweet nothings and how everything was going to be okay while running his fingers through my hair.

He picked me up and began to walk. He opened the door to my room and laid me down in my bed, laying beside me with his arms wrapped securely around me.

I cried myself to sleep that night and held the love of my life close.


End file.
